Homecoming
by Ginomo
Summary: Intimate scene between Worf and Jadzia after his return from the Jem'Hadar prison. Mature Content.


"**Homecoming"**

_**By Ginomo**_

Set after the final scene in "By Inferno's Light." Contains mature content.

* * *

Jadzia Dax lay on the biobed with Worf in the infirmary, planting delicate kisses on his face. She'd been so afraid that he would die in the Gamma Quadrant, and now having him here with her again made her happier than she could explain. So happy that Jadzia wanted to show Worf just how much she missed him, right there in the infirmary.

Dr. Julian Bashir came into the room where the two of them were. Jadzia quickly stood and composed herself, a little embarrassed that she'd been caught fawning over Worf like a schoolgirl.

"When can I take him home?" she asked the doctor.

"I feel fine," Worf sat up slowly, "I would like to return to duty-"

"Hold on now. You had four broken ribs, a minor concussion, a fractured arm and numerous other contusions," Julian replied. The doctor knew he wouldn't want to stay there for the observation he needed and frankly, Julian had no desire to force him to. "You can go home, _but_, I want you to take it easy. No strenuous activity for a few days. I'll check back with you then and clear you for duty."

Jadzia helped Worf up and the two of them left the infirmary together. While he was away in the Jem'Hadar prison, Jadzia passed the time by imagining what his return would be like. Well, now was her chance to show him how glad she was that he'd come back to her.

"You're going to stay with me tonight and sleep in a proper bed," Jadzia commanded, "I don't want you all alone on that ship." Worf simply nodded his response, she'd get no argument from him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; Her new uniform fit extremely well, hugging her well- toned body in all the right places.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" she asked as they entered her quarters.

He nodded, "I am fine. But… I missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered. Jadzia took in the sight of him again. She could clearly picture his firm, chiseled, naked body and that made her breath quicken. She didn't want him to see how turned on just the sight of him was making her, so she turned away from him and went over to the replicator, "Are you hungry? I can't imagine you've had anything decent to eat-"

Worf stood behind Jadzia, pressing his body close to hers. She may have been trying to hide her arousal, but he had no intention of disguising his. Having someone to share his bed with was not something Worf had ever been accustomed to in the past. Now that he had Jadzia, he couldn't get enough of her. His hands caressed her neck and he freed her long dark hair. She could feel his erection press against her rear end, "I don't want food," his deep voice rumbled against her cheek, "I want _you_."

Just knowing how much he wanted her made her even hotter. Her body quivered and she turned to face him, "Julian said that you need to rest, no strenuous activity," Jadzia let her lips gently brush his as she spoke as a way of teasing him.

His large hands touched her face, "I do not care _what_ he said. I love you, I want you."

"Well, we'll have to be careful. You've already got broken bones."

"I will do whatever you wish," he said.

Dax gave him that playful smile that he loved so much, "Oooo, that's what I like to hear."

Jadzia slowly unzipped his uniform and stroked his strong bare chest. Worf couldn't resist her any longer, he pressed his lips against hers and they kissed deeply. Their tongues hungrily lapped against one another. As they kissed, a pile of clothes began to grow around their feet.

When they were both completely naked, Jadzia took Worf's hand and led him into her bedroom. Once there, she sat on the edge of the bed and he stood before her. His erection was at its height. Jadzia wrapped her hand around it, it was so large she could barely encircle all of it. She prepared herself before slowly swallowing his entire length. Worf felt a surge go through his body, and he planted his hands in her hair. She moved slowly along his shaft, gently grazing him with her teeth as she did. She wrapped her arms around his powerful thighs and moved faster. Worf left out deep grumbling moans. Finally, the movement of her soft lips, rough teeth and the innocent harassment of her tongue against him was more than he could bear and he released inside her throat. She moaned as she took all of his white hot liquid, not wasting a drop.

Jadzia slowly lied back on the bed, allowing him to take in the sight of the full length of her body. Worf crawled into bed with her and placed his lips in her neck. His lips moved along her mottled spots, kissing and biting as he went, all the way to her firm yet supple breasts. Jadzia's dark pink nipples sat in the center of her full mounds, and they were hard as rocks. Worf lips immediately enveloped them, and Jadzia moaned with pleasure. She gently whispered his name, and her fingers run through his thick brown hair. His mouth moved from one to the other while his hand traversed her torso down to the area between her thighs. He gently slid his middle finger inside of her sopping entrance. Jadzia's hips slowly rotated and Worf released his lips from her breasts and placed them where his fingers had been. Her long legs moved wildly as he tongue kissed her lower mouth. The musky scent of her drove him wild and his tongue moved faster. Finally, she could stand it no more and she released, crying out in pleasure.

Worf came back up and wrapped her exhausted body in his arms. A few moments passed and they both tried to regain their composure so that they could continue, "All those nights, in the prison camp," he said as his fingers moved along her body, their bare legs were intertwined, "All I thought about was you, being next to you… and making love to you."

"I need you," Jadzia replied, "I need to feel you, I need you inside me," she reached down and her hand wrapped around his penis. She roughly stroked it, it was so large and hard, Jadzia desperately wanted it inside of her. She rolled over and climbed on top of him, slowly letting him penetrate her. Jadzia let out a rapturous sigh as she lay on top of Worf for a moment, adjusting herself to his size. She laughed inwardly; being with the Klingon had probably ruined her for any other man. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly raised and lowered them.

He started out slowly, gently, but Jadzia knew that wouldn't last, nor did she want it to. She'd grown to love the way he made love to her, powerfully and forcefully. Worf turned her around and she laid with her back against his torso, sitting semi- upright. He entered her from behind, and she spread her legs as wide as she could. He began to ram her faster and harder, lifting her up with each powerful thrust. Her quiet moans turned into loud cries of pleasure. Worf used one hand to gently squeeze her nipples and the other to probe her slippery bush. She reached down with her left hand and tempestuously caressed his heavy sack.

Jadzia was so tight, which made it even better for Worf. Over the past few months he'd learned to control his animalistic Klingon aggression. He'd learned how to make love to her, how to make her feel good without hurting her or sacrificing his own pleasure. Jadzia felt all the energy inside of her build up, every nerve stood on end. Her hip movements counteracted his, jerkily dipping and swaying. She tried to force him in even deeper, taking in all he had to offer. Worf sensed what was happening and kicked it into high gear. He let his tongue fondle her ear, and he made his strokes longer and deeper. Jadzia's passage spasmed wildly and she called out his name, over and over again, her climax lasted longer than it ever had before.

She turned her head and warmly kissed his lips, "How do you feel?" he whispered.

"Wonderful."

"Are you tired?"

"No," Jadzia rolled over, her chest now pressed against his, "We're not done yet. Not until I take care of you."

Again, she let him enter her. This time, she was in charge. She gave it to him, just the way she knew he liked it. He rode him fast and hard carefully choreographing her movements to make sure that he never slipped out of her. Jadzia could feel him throb against the walls of her entrance, and she knew he was almost there. She moved even faster, tensing her muscles along his shaft with every stroke, and gently biting his neck. Delicate beads of sweat were sprinkled about both of them, and her hair cascaded over her face, gently grazing his chest whenever she came down on him. When he reached the peak, Worf pulled her down onto him and let out a roar of sheer ecstasy. He exploded inside of her once again, letting out his built up desire in a burst of sensual euphoria.

When it was all over Jadzia fell breathlessly onto him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her naked body laid draped across his. After a few moments of intimate silence, she lifted her head slightly and whispered to him, letting her lips and tongue seductively graze his cheek, "Welcome home."

(~finis May 9, 1997)


End file.
